scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Scooby-Doo Valentine
| nextepisode= }} A Scooby-Doo Valentine is the third episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the thirty-first overall. Premise On Valentine's Day, the gang investigate some mysterious disappearances of teenagers on Lovers Lane, while Shaggy and Scooby catch up with old girlfriends. But the culprits behind it all turn out to be the gang themselves! Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * George * Rachel * Officer McBride Villains: * Evil clones of Mystery Inc. * J.C. Chasez * Hollywood extras Other characters: * Mike * Sheila * Roxanne * Rico * Police officer * Sarah Michelle Gellar Locations * Coolsville ** Lovers Lane ** Rachel's home ** Diner ** Shaggy, Fred (and Scooby)'s home ** Daphne and Velma's home ** Police station * J.C. Chasez's cabin Objects * Bacon * Fried egg * Hamburger * Trampoline Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Coolsville was introduced in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo TV series, although it is much different in this series than the metropolis seen in its predecessor series. * The photo of Fred and the Mystery Machine at the car wash was first shown in An Evening with the Scooby-Doo Gang, a short extra included with the Aloha, Scooby-Doo! DVD. Notes/trivia * This is a Valentine's special, and the third and final special of the series. It has a special title card and does a romantic-themed end credits background. * It's revealed that Daphne and Velma are roommates in one house, while Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby are also roommates in another. * Daphne is revealed to dislike tap water and prefers bottled water when the gang was in prison. * This is the first time in the franchise that a celebrity guest star portraying themselves is the villain. * As the gang is getting their mugshots taken, the number "69" is visible, as a reference to the year 1969, which was the year that Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! premiered on television. * A "Daphanatic" from the direct-to-video film , somehow obtained Daphne's heart-shaped love letter and mugshot. * This is the first time any member of the mystery team (Velma) questions the way the team splits up ** It should also be noted that Velma acts like she has never split up with Shaggy and Scooby before. Cultural references * The "evil Scooby" and "evil Shaggy" mimicking their true counterparts' movements as if in a mirror is a reference to the phony mirror gag made famous in the Marx Brothers' 1933 film, Duck Soup. * Each of the extras playing the human Mystery Inc. members are animated caricatures of the actors playing them. ** Frank Welker as Freddy. ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy. ** Grey DeLisle as Daphne. ** Mindy Cohn as Velma. * The episode contains a nod to the live-action movie(s), in which Daphne is appalled at having been played by an extra, exclaiming "Was Sarah Michelle Gellar too busy?" in annoyance. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Even though this takes place around Valentine's Day, which is set in February, it instead appears to be set in spring or summer (no snow on the ground, leaves intact on the trees, no visible winter clothes) rather than winter. This suggests that Coolsville may be located in a warmer part of the country. * The gang has two girls, namely Daphne and Velma, but Scooby has to play the role of girlfriend in Freddy's plan? * The episode does not give any explanation of how the evil clones boast superhuman powers since they were just stunts, and if they had such powers, why did they not use them to escape the trap where they fell? In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 9 - Route Scary Six DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 6, 2006. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. For unknown reasons this episode was switched with the first season special, A Scooby-Doo! Christmas. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 3 | after= }} Category:Holiday specials Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes